I Won't Let You Go
by Demonsangel-4846
Summary: KHIY crossover. Three years passed since Kingdom Hearts closed and Sora and Riku got home a year after the incident. Since Sora and Kairi became boyfriend and girlfriend got the time to know the new girl. When he discovers her secret she leaves thinking h


Description of Main Characters:

Riku

Age 18

Clothes blue jeans yellow shirt black gloves

Couple Kikyo

Weapon sword

Kikyo

Age 17

Clothes blue jean flares red tank top three bracelets on right arm

Couple Riku

Weapon sacred arrows miko powers

Sora

Age 17

Clothes black pants black shirt gray gloves

Couple Kairi

Weapon keyblade

Kairi

Age 17

Clothes white tank top jean skirt blue necklace

Couple Sora

Weapon none

Chapter One

Secret Revealed

"Hey Riku. You in there?" Sora waved his hand in front of Riku's face. "Uh? Oh...Sorry" Riku relied coming out of his trance. "What were you saying Sora?" Sora sighed in frustration. "I said have you seen Kairi? Sora asked. "Yeah I think she's by the tower". "Thanks, see ya later" Sora smiled running to leave Riku on the beach.

Falling to lay back in the sand the sun shining on his body. The sound of the ocean filling his ears relaxing him. "I knew you liked to relax once in a while" Kikyo smiled hovering over him with a smile. "Shut up Kikyo" Riku smirked opening his eyes. "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Kikyo said taking a seat next to him. "So are you here to watch the sunset or just to relax?" Riku asked sitting up. "Little bit of both".

"How have you been I haven't seen you for three days" Kikyo looked out at the sunset. "You know here and there" Riku looked at her. "Kikyo is there something...you're not telling me?" Kikyo turned her gaze to Riku. "No the is nothing I'm keeping from you" Kikyo smiled. When Riku saw that smile he could tell it wasn't a reassuring smile. It was something else like a sad smile trying to look happy and her eyes didn't help him either they said the same thing.

'What is it she's not telling me' Riku mentally asked himself. Looking back out at the sea he felt Kikyo lean her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Riku" Riku was confused. "Why are you thanking me?" Kikyo smiled as her eyes closed. "For being my friend. For staying with me even though people thought I was weird. I appreaciate you staying with me". "You don't have to thank me Kikyo. I love being your friend" Riku wrapped his arm around her.

An hour passed with Riku and Kikyo still in next to each other. The sun finally set and the beautiful night sky hovered over them. "Kikyo I got to go check on Sora and Kairi then I'm heading home. Ok?" Riku said looking into her eyes once again. "Yes I understand I must be leaving soon to" Kikyo stated standing looking down at Riku. "I'll see you tomorrow" with that said Kikyo walked off. Standing up Riku walked to the tower 'There's something she's not telling me'.

Kikyo hid by the pond to make it look like she left. She couldn't tell Riku her secret. It hurt her enough to keep it from Riku but she had to do it to stay here. Clenching her teeth together from the pain in her chest she walked into the cabin by the pond to her bow and arrows. 'I have to do this. This clay body is losing souls quickly' Kikyo hissed making her way up the stairs to the bridge.

"Hey guys what have you been doing all after noon?" Riku smiled catching Sora and Kairi kissing. "Riku what are you doing here!?" Sora hissed. "Can't a friend come see his best friends?" Riku asked innocently. "Not when we're kissing you asshole," Sora growled. "Riku just you wait when you get a girl friend we'll bust you kissing and rub it in your face" Kairi grinned. "Good luck I don't like anybody". Sora grinned evilly "Really so you don't like Kikyo?" Riku felt himself blush.

"Where did you get that idea?" Kairi smiled at Riku's question. "Oh well...I don't know...maybe because you give her the look" Kairi teased. "Shut up you two don't know what you're talking about" Riku growled turning his back to them. "Ohh did Kairi hit a soft spot, Riku?" Sora smiled. "Shut up I'm outta here. Oh and Sora don't go to far" Riku smiled walking away.

Kikyo's hair fell around her as she took out her ribbon. Putting up her hand lights surrounded her, while light blue demons wrapped around her with lights in the grasp. The demon dropped a soul letting it sink in Kikyo's clay body. 'These souls keep me alive. It is the only way I will be able to get revenge' Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the memory.

Flash Back...

Standing in the middle of a meadow the wind blew through Kikyo's hair. Peace is what she felt standing there in the grassy meadow. A minute later she felt a sudden pain in her right shoulder, quickly falling to the ground. "Well if it isn't Kikyo" the familiar hit Kikyo's ears making her growl in pain. "You bastard" Kikyo found herself pulled off the ground and looking into the eyes of no one other than Naraku. "You should never be outside un protected when demons lurk everywhere, Kikyo. "Fuck you, Naraku" Kikyo hissed feeling her life slipping.

End Flash Back...

Riku looked up to see lights by the island he would relax on the tree. "What's going on up there?" Riku ran his to he hut and the stairs. As he walked out of the door he froze. Kikyo wrapped around by weird looking animals and what looked like balls of light entering her body. Walking across the bridge quietly so she couldn't hear him he stopped a couple feet behind her. "Kikyo..." Kikyo turned around quickly to see Riku's green eyes. Her eyes softened "Riku..." "Kikyo...what's going on here" Riku asked trying to sound normal.

"Riku why...why did you have to come here?" Kikyo asked. "What are you talking about I came here to see what the lights were. And I found you here. Tell me the hell is going on, Kikyo". "I'm dead that's your answer" Kikyo said simply. "What...how can you be dead?" Riku hissed. "Riku...I'm dead. I was brought back to life three years ago. My body is made of clay, soil, and bones. I need souls to remain here" Riku's eyes widened. "But now that you know I must leave" Kikyo walked closer to Riku. "Kikyo please don't-"Riku was cut off as he felt Kikyo's lips press against his in a goodbye kiss. Riku stayed still as Kikyo left his lips. "I'm sorry, Riku" Kikyo said sadly feeling tears come to her eyes. The soul collectors surrounded Kikyo into the air. Riku snapped out of his trance as Kikyo escaped his sight. "Kikyo wait! Don't go!" Riku held his hand up to stop her but she continued to leave. "I'm sorry, Riku. But I know you won't accept me now" tears left Kikyo eyes. "Goodbye" with that said Kikyo disappeared.

Riku felt terrible as he watched Kikyo disappear. Tears welled in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Starting to turn around his eye saw a white ribbon stuck in one of the tree branches. Climbing up the tree he got a closer look at the ribbon and realized it was Kikyo's. Getting down out of the tree he held the ribbon tightly in his hand only thinking of one thing 'I'll find you, Kikyo. I swear it'.

first chapter hope u like it

ok if u hate me for writing a kikyo/riku pic I don't care


End file.
